In recognition of the fact that surfaces to be shaved are not perfectly planar, razor cartridges have been designed to flex during shaving. In order to maximize the flexibility of the cartridges, including associated blades, various designs have been developed. For example, one advantageous design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,923 where a segmented guard bar is utilized. That design has proven to be very successful in providing overall flexibility to the razor cartridge without noticeable distortion to the blade geometry during shaving.
The consistent achievement of a close, safe and comfortable shave depends upon careful control of the blade geometry. While prior art designs including the design discussed above in connection with the '923 patent have been acceptable, a need continues to exist for a razor cartridge with improved flexibility.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a razor cartridge which may include one or more blades which utilizes flexible beams to provide enhanced flexibility.